Sweet Reminiscence
by Kimmberly
Summary: Aku merasa sangat dicintai, aku merasa menjadi anak yang paling bahagia, tapi itu sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun yang lalu/just DLDR/SasuSaku's child POV/AU


_Sudut pandang orang ketiga; SasuSaku's child._

_**(Kisuke's POV)**_

_**Aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas, ketika aku masih kecil, aku, ayah, dan ibu sering piknik bersama di halaman belakang ketika ayah sedang tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ibu akan menggelar tikar berwarna hijau senada rumput di halaman belakang yang selalu dirawat olehnya, dan membawa sekeranjang penuh makanan lezat meskipun dapur hanya berjarak tidak jauh dari luar rumah. Ayah akan sibuk mengajakku bermain lempar bola sementar ibu menyiapkan **__**roti isi **_bacon_** buatannya yang paling enak sedunia, padahal **_bacon_**nya biasa dibeli dari swalayan langganannya, entah mengapa rasa buatan ibu lebih enak dari yang biasa dijual di toko-toko. Bola lemparan ayah selalu meleset tanpa bisa kutangkap, benda bulat itu menggelinding jauh ke belakangku, walau capek aku tidak pernah mengeluh hanya suara tawa dariku dan ayah yang mengalun berisik di halaman belakang. Terkadang ibu asik menikmati rajutannya, namun ayah akan datang menjahili ibu, mengganggunya kemudian berakhir dengan kami saling berkejar-kejaran sambil ayah menggendongku di punggungnya nan besar, rasanya hangat. Perasaanku saat itu tentu saja bahagia luar biasa, umurku mungkin masih lima tahun tapi aku dapat mengerti bahwa aku sangat dicintai. Matahari sudah mulai enggan menampakkan diri, ayah ibu mulai beres-beres menandakan piknik kami telah berakhir, hanya saja semangatku belum surut lalu aku mengajak ayah bermain lagi. Aku sudah tahu ibu akan memarahiku dan menyuruhku masuk untuk mandi karena hari semakin menjelang malam, sayangnya aku mewarisi sifat keras kepala ibu dan keseluruhan fisik ayah**__**—aku tahu ini tidak penting, kesimpulannya aku tampan—mati-matian aku membujuk ayah, menarik-narik bajunya sekuat mungkin agar ayah mau bermain denganku sehingga ibu menyerah lalu membiarkan kami, tangan mungilku dipegang ayah kemudian beliau mensejajarkan wajahnya tak lupa tangan besarnya mengacak-acak rambutku yang warnanya sama dengannya, aku tak tahu apa yang dia katakan hal berikutnya adalah aku akan mengangguk mematuhi kata-kata ibu. Esok harinya kami akan bersama-sama lagi menikmati waktu kami yang berharga dengan kegiatan berbeda. Aku ingat semuanya, aku ingat bagaimana ibu dan ayah berdansa di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga, di depan perapian sambil berpelukan dimana aku akan menjadi saksi kemesraan mereka berdua, dimana aku akan menyela kegiatan mereka dan ikut menari dengan keduanya, dimana ayah akan menggendongku di pundaknya dan kami tertawa bersama.**_

Aku merasa sangat dicintai, aku merasa menjadi anak yang paling bahagia, tapi itu sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku bukan lagi anak berusia lima tahun itu, sekarang aku hanya seorang anak remaja yang bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas. Aku telah kembali ke rumah tepat ketika sang surya semakin terik di atas kepala, suasana rumah seperti biasa—sunyi. Biasanya jam segini ibu akan berada di dapur menyiapkan makan siang, segera aku berjalan ke sana, aku mendapati ruangan itu seperti tak tersentuh, kembali aku berjalan ke kamar demi mengganti pakaian. Kakiku terhenti di depan kamar ibu, aku mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, ibu sedang duduk di tepi ranjang membelakangiku, pundaknya bergetar hebat. Aku tahu, ibu selalu melakukannya—terisak. Dan hanya satu hal yang mampu membuat perasaannya sedih bukan main, ayah. Aku mengepalkan tangan, selalu ayah yang membuat ibu menangis, sekelebatan memori berusaha menguasai pikiranku tapi segera kutepis. Ingin sekali aku memeluk ibu seperti biasa, menenangkannya hingga ia terlelap, percuma saja—besok ia pasti akan kembali menangis lagi. Suara raungan ibu membuat hatiku semakin sakit, tak ingat lagi tujuanku berganti pakaian aku berlari keluar rumah hanya memakai sepasang sendal rumah. Aku berlari, terus berlari kencang, berharap angin melenyapkan pemandangan memilukan tadi dari ingatanku, tak sekalipun aku berhenti untuk sekedar menghirup udara. Penglihatanku sudah menangkap anak tangga yang tersusun begitu banyak, aku menapakinya dengan berlari, sampai dipuncaknya aku memegang kedua lutut yang bergetar ini, membungkuk. Aku berjalan pelan menuju bangunan tua tempat orang-orang biasa datang kemari demi menyampaikan permohonan. Kakiku tak sanggup lagi melangkah membuatku jatuh bersujud, ku tumpukan lengan di tanah berpasir di bawah. Aku ragu, aku ingin menyampaikan permintaan terbesarku padaNya, tapi aku sadar Dia tidak akan mengabulkannya, bukan—bukan tidak akan, Dia memang tidak bisa. Ah, sejak kapan pipiku basah? Kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan cengeng seperti ibu? Ya, ibu, alasanku datang kemari, mendoakannya lagi dan lagi.

"_Kami-sama_—" aku mulai bersuara meskipun ada getaran dalamnya, hatiku pedih tiada terkira mengingat ayah... mengingat ibu, aku terisak,"kumohon kembalikan laki-laki yang sangat dicintai ibuku..."

Aku ingat, semua hal indah itu hanya mimpi, tanpa dapat aku dan ibu sangka. Karena ketika kami bangun kemarin juga pagi ini, ayah telah pergi meninggalkan kami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Note:**

Maafkan typo dan kesalahan kata, fiksi ini tidak bermaksud mengandung unsur jelek apapun itu bashing atau SARA, dll. Hanya terinspirasi dari lagunya Luther Vandross yang kembali di cover oleh Aldrich Lloyd—Dance With My Father Again. Saya sudah berusaha tidak menjadikannya songfic, tapi entah saya berhasil atau tidak, mungkin hanya reader yang bisa menilai.

Saran, konkrit, flame(kalau memang sangat ingin diberikan) sangat diterima dengan besar hati.


End file.
